1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to telephonic devices and particularly to a bridging device for using a single telephonic headset to monitor and operate a plurality of communication apparatuses.
2. Description of Related Art
Modern offices make use of various communication devices such as telephones and radios or other devices that can be connected to telephones or telephone systems. One particular arrangement can be found in police stations that use telephones, radios, and specialized telephone systems for emergency telephone calls through what has become known as 911. Telephone calls on 911 are answered using what is referred to as integrated Public Safety Answering Point (PSAP) equipment. Recorders, used to record emergency and various other calls, are also connected into the telephone systems. For the purpose of this patent the interconnected devices will be referred to as communication and telephonic apparatuses.
A problem that occurs, particularly at police stations, relates to simultaneously operating different communicative telephonic devices such as the station's telephones, PSAP system, and the police radio by a single operator. To date different headsets and/or handsets would have to be used to communicate over each of these three devices. At times this has been found to be confusing, annoying, and difficult to operate particularly for single operator installations. For the purposes of this patent application, consistent with the conventional use of the terms and due to similarity of operation, the terms handset and headset are understood to be interchangeable unless otherwise stated.